Not A Big Happy Family
by free fallin into space
Summary: Andy and his brother are in a car accident and are taken to the ER for their injuries What happens? sort of AUthis is my first fanfic give me honest opinions


This is my first fan fiction go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction except Andrew and his family who you will meet later.

Andrew walked into the ER, not expecting to get much attention. He never did. He was quickly moved out of the way as a young boy was rolled in.

"We need a doc over here!" cried the paramedic. Almost as instantly as Andrew was moved a tall dark haired doctor opened the doors to let them in. The man checked the boy over then took him inside.

"Wait" Andrew called, "I know him, He's my brother." Everyone looked at him. He knew they looked nothing alike but the paramedics took him inside, too.

Chapter 2 

Andrew was at his side silently crying when Eric woke up. He looked around and wondered where he was, and then it all came back to him.

Flashback 

'You and I in a little toy shop  
buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got  
set them free at the break of dawn  
until one by one they were gone'

"Aw, come on Andy, can't we go to Culvers just this once?"

"No, you know what mom said, 'no ice cream,' ande a date tonight."

"Ohhh, is it with that Jessica girl you've been talking about for months?"

"No, and we still can't go to Culvers."

"Awwww."

They drove silently on as Eric sat in the back seat quietly sulking and wishing he didn't have diabetes. Andy constantly looked at Eric in the rear view mirror, maybe too much.

"Andy! Look out!"

Andrew saw the bright lights.

Andy quickly got out of the car. He needed to find Eric. "Eric! Come on, please don't be dead!" He looked into the back seat. Eric was on the car floor, surrounded in his own blood. "Eric don't worry, I'm right here." Upon hearing the commotion outside an older woman took it upon herself to call the police.

Eric could feel his own blood surrounding him as he woke up, but he couldn't move. He was trapped.

Dr. Kovac came into the room. "Feeling better?" But Eric couldn't speak. There was a tube in his throat, and the tears were starting to well up in his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling.

Ninety-nine dreams I have had  
And every one a red balloon  
It's all over, and I'm standing pretty  
In the dust that was a city  
I could find a souvenir  
Just to prove the world was here

Andy sat in the family room with his mother who was obviously distraught over the whole ordeal. The physiologist walked in the room with Dr. Kovac coming behind her.

"Hi I'm Wendall, Andy could you explain what happened in the accident?"

"Sure, well Eric wanted to go to culvers but I said no. A few minutes later he said 'Andy, look out!' I directed my eyes toward the road but I couldn't get out of the way and the truck ran into us."

"I don't know how we'll pay for all this. We don't have car insurance or health insurance. How could you be so careless, Andy!"

"Mom it's not my fault we don't have enough money to get medication to help Eric! It's not my fault you spend all your time and money at that stupid club where half the time you don't even get in!"

"Hey! You're the one who actually crashed the car!"

Yeah, but I wouldn't be so worried about Eric, my 8 year old brother, who is going blind cause his stupid mother is too busy trying to be "famous" instead of paying for medication that might actually help him live for once!"

"Okay, well it sounds like we have some issues to work out here, Ms. Reddings, can I talk to your son alone please?"

Andy's mom left the room leaving Wendall, Dr. Kovac and himself to talk. Wendall spoke first.

"Andy is there any issues at home?"

"Well, my mom's not there half the time and her boyfriends an abusive alcoholic, Eric has diabetes and no medication, and me. Well there's not much to say other than I just got my drivers license not too ago."

"Okay, how long ago was Eric diagnosed with diabetes?"

"Umm, a couple of years ago."

"And your mom hasn't gotten any medication since then?"

"I guess not."

"Okay can you go get your mother so I can speak to her?"

"Sure."

After Andy told her mother to go back into the room he sat quietly outside waiting. Down the hall heard men and women crying or sighing in joy, but he paid no attention. Neela, a med student came out of the room where Eric was.

"I think he wants to see you, Andy."

He walked into the room trembling at the sight of his younger brother's condition.

Eric sloppily wrote on a piece of paper-_hey sorry about your car_

"Eric, all I care about right now is you. You know that." But Andy didn't feel any better. He picked up Eric's chart at the foot of the bed—left leg broken in six places, crushed shoulder blade, five broken ribs, multiple lacerations, broken arm etc. It was horrible. Andy didn't turn the page to look at the surgery notes. He knew what it said-crashed multiple times, excessive bleeding etc.

Eric once again took the paper back, this time he wrote_-is mom mad?_

"Yes, you know how she is, blaming someone else for her own mistakes."

Just then, their mother walked in.

"Excuse me? You are the idiot that almost killed my son!"

"Hey I'm your son too. Did you ever think about my feelings not just yours or that jerk of a boyfriend?"

She paused for a moment then stalked out of the room.

Andy looked at his brother who now had streams of tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's going to be all right, Eric, don't worry."


End file.
